Kissing Strangers
by MadamScorpio
Summary: Rule number 1) Never get sloppy drunk Rule Number2) If you sleep around NEVER spend the night Kagome violated both rules. How will she get out of this when all she wanted to do was Kiss some Strangers
1. Chapter 1

Kissing Strangers

Opening song: Haven't Met you Yet by Michael Buble

Chapter 1: About Last Night

_ Zi zi zi 'Oh God, where is my fucking _phone'? A female manicured hand was searching and landed on the vile device.

"Hello" a slow raspy voice spoke into the phone.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU AT! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT TIME IT IS! You were suppose to be home at 1am when you left Club 626. Kagome, Ka-go-me are you listening to me"?

"Fuckin-a I am ho- whoa-no I am not".

Kagome sat up too fast, she fell back into the fluffy pillows then she realized was not hers or Bankutso. She pulled up the red cotton sheets that was not hers or her boyfriend's. She fucked up and fucked some guy and she did not have any panties on...god damn it! Scanning the room and letting Sango chew her out she saw the after math of drunk hot sex.

"No shit Sherlock" Sango shrieked in Kagome's ear.

"Uhm Sango...what the hell happened last night"?

Sango audibly sighed and mentally rubbing her forehead she said "Hun, we got sloppy wasted, drowning our woes because it was Valentine's Day and we are in complicated relationships. I do remember you hooking up with some sexy guy from the bar. You said you was going home. I got home and woke up went to your room to talk to you and you was not there. So where in the hell are you"?

"Sannie, I'm not totally sure myself, let me get dressed and I will call you or talk with you when I get some caffeine and my bearings straight."

"You naked, you are a slut".

"Yes I am, jealous much".

You had sex with a stranger"?

"Girl if I am remembering right he knew my body better than me. Shh I hear somebody downstairs...I think I remember stairs. Any way -picking up a turned down photo frame off the night stand of a couple looking very much in love. The guy clearly holding the camera and the chick kissing his cheek in winter clothes...gag-I think he is in a relationship" Kagome sounded a little disappointed in her response.

"Home wrecker whore! This is some Jerry Springer shit! You ma'am is in violation number 2! Never spend the night! You fuck, you go home before he wakes up to avoid the...hmm...it was a mistake and this is a one night stand. I hope you didn't do anything dirty. Get you stuff and leave! What's the off chance of seeing this guy again? Just hurry before the Mrs. get back. I don't have the time nor the money to fight or bail you out of jail because of your potty mouth and dirty street fighting skills"Sango sighing and hoping to sound desperate for her friend to get up and leave.

Placing the frame back down "bye Sannie, call you later". Kagome hung up her phone to her roommate and slowly rose out of bed._ 'Ok Kags let the hunt for your clothes begin...hmm where __is...my panties ok here they are'_. Kagome groaned _'My head, never never again'._ She heard a _Creak signaled there was someone downstairs._

_'Oh, my dress how did you get up on the ceiling fan'_?

She slipped on her blue Versace strap less dress on, the dress reached just two inches shy below her behind.

_'Could have sworn it was longer than this... alright bra, purse and shoes'. _

Kagome opened the bedroom door and _'wow real spiral stair case. Oh right shoe'! Creak 'Stupid stairs shh!' _

Kagome descended down the stairs. She saw red lipstick stains on the creme colored wall...'oh shit we fucked on the stairs...seriously'

Confirming her disbelief she found two used condoms filled with the guys sperm on the staircase. She picked them up and threw them in the trash by a desk at the foot of the stairs.

_'Ok leftie where are you. Hmm let me check under the couch._ Kagome stooped down and looked under the couch but heard a male voice and froze in her spot on her hands and knees.

"No, she is still here. I ran out to get breakfast and made her some coffee. No Kikyo doesn't know and she will never know. I think I heard her moving upstairs. Her name...I don't know her name. But what she called herself at the club was Kitty. Right, just wanted sex . God she was good better than good she was fucking amazing and sexy and beautiful. Hopefully she sticks around and we replay last night events. She sucked ya boy up good too. Deep throated, balls licked and sucked on. I'm getting a semi just thinking about it. No bastard I'm not pussy whipped you sick fuck. I'll call you later about lunch probably Deuces Bar and Grille, ok Miroku if she cancels go there". Inuyasha end the call and carried a tray towards the bedroom upstairs.

_'Shoe! Ok bra where are you. Fuck it I will go bra-less. But that was my favorite bra...shit, shit shit he is coming'_

Kagome heard foot steps coming towards her. She laid low and crawled to the other side to hide. When she heard him close the door she figured that she had three minutes tops to leave this apartment or house. _Click _bedroom door closed Kagome grabbed her stuff and bolted towards the long hallway she assumed that led to the front door, her freedom.

_Click clack _"Baby, Inuyasha, Mommy 's here and I am willing to forgive you for trying to break up with me. Inu where are you" a female voice sang out from the opening front door.

Kagome froze and hid in another room.

_'Its official I am a fucking home wrecker FFFFUUUUCCCKKKK!',_ she quickly looked around and realized she was in a bathroom a really nice bathroom.

_'Oh Jesus if I make it out of here I promise, no I swear I will not drink as much or __fuck I mean have sex with a guy I just met at the club no matter how drop dead gorgeous he is'. _

Kagome put her ear to the cracked door _'please don't open, please don't open. That's it walk to your cheating ass whatever and leave the bathroom alone_. _Whew'_.

"Baby, where are you...we need to talk" the woman cooed.

Kagome heard the woman walk down the hall calling...Inuyasha's name..._'he has a cute name. But slut, he has a woman and you have something at home...right...yea...right' Kagome did a mental eye roll of her excuse for a man._

When she was sure that the woman was gone she crept out of the went back inside when she heard the man voice

"I am going to go get the newspaper from outside".

_'Fuck me this is turning out as a fan-fucking-tastic mother fucking day._ _Kagome you can not stay here. Grow some balls and get out of this bathroom. It's not your fault this dude is a cheating asshole that's their problem. You have ,well ,had a decent boyfriend, Bankotsu, until he slept around with those two blonde bimbos! I guess give him another chance and forget this one night stand even if it's a little blurry but amazing'._

She listened again 'ok _Kagome Higurashi you are smart, sophisticate, and bra-less...with the little dignity you have walk out that door. Or be the coward bitch you've recently became and avoid the scene. Avoid the scene, it's to damn early to fight plus too many unknown variables'_.

Kagome looked through the bathroom and bingo a window that a real person could climb out of. She ran to the window and saw that there was a fire escape outside of the window.

"Hey Kikyo, I'm going to use the restroom and we can talk in the living room". _  
_

_'Mother fucker._..'

Kagome unlocked the window latch and it opened it on her second push. She threw her stuff out the fire escape. She raised her dress and pulled herself out of the room. She went to close it and met golden eyes looking back at her.

_'Eek' _

Inuyasha ran to the window and open it up

"Hey stop, what's your name, what's your name beautiful I thought you had already left".

Kagome turned around and ran down the stairs ' _get down the stairs,bitch, get down the stairs'._

_Stomp stomp stomp_

_ "_hey baby stop, what is your name, stop running from me".

Kagome looked behind her and saw the guy-Inuyasha- coming down the fire escape stairs a few steps behind her.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you are talking about you have me mistaken for someone else".

In her head _'get down the stairs, get down the stairs'_.

Inuyasha went to grab her arm "Almost got you".

" Aah, let me in let me in" she banged on a window and a middle age guy open the window.

He looked at her and she stooped down began to make up a cocked-eye explanation "my, my ex- boyfriend had me trapped in our apartment and he is after me and he is trying to -oh fuck it just let me in".

Kagome jumped in legs first and ran through the apartment to the front door.

"Sweetheart..excuse me" Inuyasha pushing the guy aside who blocked his entry from getting to his mystery woman who disappeared through the window.

"Dude, she doesn't want to be followed obviously. So move the fuc-ouch- I think you broke my damn nose bastard" the man howled in pain.

"That's the love of my life and you are in my fucking way". Inuyasha yelled and climbed in through the open window and ran after the woman.

"How many damn flights is this damn place" Kagome said while frantically pushing the down button. In the distance she heard a _crash _and_ a door_ swing open.

_'Come on, come on' _

"Kitten where are you."

_'Damn' _

Kagome looked around and saw a dark corner and ran there and hid. She saw the man get on the elevator and she waited. She decided to take the stairs. She jogged down the stairs barefoot.

_'Finally freedom'. _

Kagome ran flat out to the bus stop. When she made it to the bus stop she put her shoes on ,got on ,and sat down.

_'Whew, be still my beating heart. I just bit the bullet of the crazy train and good riddance.'_

"Is someone sitting here" a male voice asked her.

"Oh no, sorry here" she let him have the window sit. Back to her personally thoughts the man leaned over and grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear

"I still think your ass looks great in that blue dress. Trying to tease daddy with your bouncing breast. But I think it's better on the ceiling and your ass bouncing on my dick while you riding like a cow girl Kitten".

Kagome looked at the man and it was the guy she was running away from

_'Fuck me'_

Kagome thought as the bus was pulling away.


	2. Chapter 2

Kissing Strangers

Chapter 2 You Got to be Kidding Me

_'Oh for fuck sakes, you got to be kidding me. Ok Kagome, you are going to be ok. You just need to get to Bankotsu's house and let him beat this guy up. He looks puny but those hands' _a shiver ran done her body to her warm center.

"You have three seconds to release my elbow or I will start screaming" Kagome said with all the malice she could muster. She felt the pressure relieve and recognized her surroundings.

_'Or I could just visit Naraku. He is scary enough even if he is my brother plus his place is near and less drama'. _

_"_ Kitty, Kitten, let's go back and get some breakfast and talk". The bus began to pull up to the bus stop where Naraku lived and Kagome sudden became deaf and rose up to be brought down.

The man she figured as Inuyasha grabbed "Kitty's" face and forced her to look at him.

"My name is not Kitty" Kagome trying to withold an eye roll and yanked her head away trying to get up. Inuyasha held her elbow.

"Then what is it" he inquired from the woman.

"What is the name of the angel that came over and over and over on my dick"

Inuyasha caressed her cheek sounding bedroom sexy again, trying to take charge of this beauty that was refusing submission. Kagome stood still the hairs on back of her head stood up.

'T_his motherfucker was crazy! I've slept with a few johns but this one right here is taking the cake can he take a hint. Leave me alone'. _

Regaining her absent bad ass attitude she replied

"Uhm, first off it's none of your damn business! Secondly,what about mommy, isn't she waiting on you to get back?"

Inside she was repeating the same mantra _almost there ,almost there, almost there. _

Inuyasha sucked in some air "Oh her, her name is Kikyo and she is my ex-girlfriend. So that problem solved. But if you like other people in the bedroom I'm not selfish. I could arrange for someone else to join us".

Kagome was ready to puke. She has done some well plenty of nasty fucked up shit but 10 times out of 10 it was her idea. Please she only did dudes no women.

"Now Kitten what's your name? I will start, my name is Inyasha Takahashi"said Inuyasha to gain the woman's trust in the short time of knowing her. He wanted her again in a bad almost obsessive way. The bus finally made it to her destination...freedom.

A good portion of the bus patrons rose and exited she still had to wait

_'damnit seriously'! _

_"_The fuck, let go of my arm. This was a mistake. I-I-I am engage '_well I use to right until I saw him in a threesome with those two blonde headed fucking bimbos. Fuck you Bankotsu' _so I need to work on my fucking relationship _'like that will ever happen...please God don't develop a sudden funny bone about my life'. _

_"_Just give me a name."

"Will you let me go" almost sounding desperate Kagome asked.

"Yes but it better be real"

_'Shit' _Kagome thought._Deep sigh_

She bit her bottom lip _'I can't give him my real name and he already know my club name. Fuck it just give him the first name that pops in your head' _

"Kitten if that is not your name then tell me and I will let you go" Inuyasha promised. The patrons on the bus almost everyone was off at this stop. She blurted out " my name is Sango. Sango Takado" instantly regretting using her best friend/sister's name. _She could take care of herself right_? Mental head slap.

Inuyasha pleased with the answer reluctantly let 'Sango' go. "Ok Sango, I will be seeing you" Inuyasha said as Kagome exited the bus.

_'For all of our sakes I hope not...sorry Sango'._

Kagome was the last to leave the bus and checked that Inuyasha was not following her. She heard the bus leave and a deep sigh escape her aching body. 'Oh fucking shit basket I need caffeine and I need it now in large quantities.

She pulled out her phone and scrolled down her contacts until bingo.

"Hey big bro"

"Who the fuck is awake at this wretched hour. You better be in the hospital bleeding and ready to meet or whoever the guy is at the pearly gates. Because if not I will help you get there faster".

"I love you too! I guess you didn't sleep well either. Fleas finally caught up with you. Always said stop laying with random dirty bitches"

"Kaggy is there a _-yawn- _point to you-_yawn-_ invading my day off. Is your sex life that boring you have to berate mine".

"Its 8:30 a.m. first off limp dick and secondly I'm on my way to your apartment actually its me about to Knock. Open the fuck up and I won't disturb your neighbors claiming you slept with your fucking sister and got her knocked up with triplets.

"You dear sister are fucked up in the head like seriously how we have came out the same snatch and share the same gene pool is beyond me".

"They say the same thing about monkeys. I guess you the exception. Now open up I gotta pee and I need coffee".

"Oh fuck here I come" he ended the call and slowly rolled over to get up.

Naraku pulled on his grey sweatpants back on and pulled a discarded t-shirt from last nights sexcapades over his head. He looked back at the other occupants that was in his bed. Sisters they claimed but acted like professional prostitutes. He laughed and jogged to the front of his two bedroom apartment to let in his loud and vulgar mouth sister in. By way of the kitchen to put some brew on and putting a strawberry filled poptart in the toaster. He was going to need it.

_Boom boom _"open the fuck up Naraku" _boom boom._

"Coming your highness. Kaggy, no time no see" Naraku opening the door before the next door neighbors opened their door.

"Coffee, charger, food. That order. Oh and thanks for answering. I didn't want to call him nor face Sango" Kagome finished by rubbing away an oncoming migraine and walking towards the smell of brewing Folgers.

"Baabby, is something the matter"? A sleepy female voice came out from the darken hallway.

"Yeah, you left us cold, come back to bed" the other whiny pouty female voice came and then their bodies. They both had black lacey underwear that one was crotchless and the other fully intact. From a distance they looked like twins stretching and yawning like felines.

One twin had bleach blonde hair red hi-lights in her hair (crotch-less) and the other had red with black roots at the scalp of her hair (fully covered) and both had no bra on neither of them. They looked trashy with their hair all over the place. Reminded Kagome of a rat's nest. Kagome saw them and laughed

' _I guess it's no bra day. I fucking miss my bra_'.

Naraku saw them and didn't want to set anything off because he almost forgot how possessive and sadistic his sister could be.

"Get your asses out of my fucking house. I will call you cunts later" and walked over to Kagome and gave her a blue mug with black coffee with three raw sugars, iPhone charger, and two hot poptarts.

The twins whine but did what was commanded. Minutes later the twins were dress and talked amongst themselves the redhead asked

"how come that bitch get to stay"

loud enough for Kagome to hear while walking through the living in their skin tight dresses and cheap knock-off Gucci heels.

_'Those gaping hole chlamydia pussy dripping bitches just don't know when to quit and even before I finished my cup of coffee. Fuck. But that's none of my business. Scratch that my tongue needs a workout'._

Kagome took a sip and placed her mug down and smirked a little. She rolled her neck _'this is going to be fun'._

"I'm his fucking sister, tranny. Naraku I hope you didn't fuck these men whores if you did I hope you used some industrial strength condoms. Because mom and dad would turn in their graves if you got twiddle dumb and twiddle whore pregnant. Oh wait gotta be a bitch to get pregnant. Jealous bitch that I can get pregnant and blessed to be a natural woman and all you doing is pretending. Oh and by the way I can see your five o'clock shadow and your adam's apple its called waxing just fyi. Because if you going to pretend to be a woman atleast do it right and not bring shame to my gender imposters".

"Fuck you cunt" the redhead said. "I am more of a woman than you ever be. I gave your brother the best night he ever had."

"Well clearly you are delusional because you couldn't do it by your self. You had your brother over there help you out".

Naraku was dying in his cup of coffee.. oh he loved when his sister visited it was always a spectacle. A little hurt that she thought he slept with trannies but funny as hell.

"I am not a man! I am a natural beautiful woman"! Shouted the blonde head.

"I am not a man! I am a natural beautiful woman" Kagome mocked in a higher pitch voice.

She was getting riled up she knew she was getting under their skin.

"Bitch please is that the mantra your coke using looking ass have to say when you know you were born a fucking man? Bitch I'm mean bastard ,pulease. Its easier if you stop denying it. I hope I didn't offend you calling you a bitch when it should be son of a bitch..literally"sarcasm dripping from every word she said.

The redhead having had enough went to Kagome and slapped her hard across her face.

"Fuck you, fuck you you dried up spinster! You can't even get a man if you fucking tried! You incessant bitch probably wet and upset that we got to ride your brother's 13 inch cock and you can't. You got to dream and imagine him fucking the shit out of you. Keep masturbating you sick fuck..fuck you"! She screamed at Kagome.

Kagome was in shock but regained her composure.

_'That man just hit me and like a fucking bitch too'. _

She hadn't had a good brawl in about two years. She smirked and rubbed her cheek. She saw red. She laughed a sadistic laugh and rotated her shoulders she was going to love this.

"Fuck me? Today fellow is not the day to fuck with me"

and she punched her/him square in the throat. The redhead was taken aback and was on her back gasping for air. The blonde was in disbelief. Before she could react Kagome punched her in the face and was on top of the redhead in a blink of an eye. She got two punches in before Naraku pulled her off.

"Alright Kaggy alright. We know your dick is bigger and you can't play nice with others. Now be a good girl and go to your room. Here is your coffee, charger, poptart out now" sounding fatherly Naraku said while trying not laugh at the spectacle that happened in his living room.

_'Leave it to Kaggy to bring morning entertainment'. _

Kagome obeyed "you damn right, bye bitches, had fun hope you have a great day ok" in a creepy cheerleader peppy voice. She grabbed her goodies and walked to her room and closed the door.

Naraku thought _'bi-polar much' _ as he made sure Kagome was gone and heard the shower water on.

He looked at the carnage and looked at the redhead neck,

'Wa_s that an adam's apple ,nah, Kaggy just teasing but to be safe'._

He helped the twins up and told them he would call. They nodded and he gave them two hundred dollar bills and a kiss to seal the deal. Making a mental note to go to the eye doctor and also change his phone number...again.

Naraku went to the kitchen to wait. He got his cup of coffee. Drained the remaining contents and poured himself another. He put another poptart in the toaster and checked to see what other contents could pass as food. He knew Kagome ,crazy as the day is long ,was off ...just a bit and needed to talk.

He walked towards his sister's escape-from -trouble bedroom and entered without. Its his damn house. Kagome had her back towards the door and was putting on one of his old rugby t-shirts on. He saw a new tattoo on her body it was a scorpion and in its pincer was a rose with an intricate barb wire vine wrapped around both of them.

"Nice tat"

"Fuckin-a can a person have some privacy perv".

"Cute ass too" he walked in the room and slapped her on the ass cheek.

"Ok, when that she/man said incessant it was a joke right"

Kagome asked as she quickly put on some spandex shorts that could be considered underwear.

"Kagg I'm just pulling your strings. But serious what the fuck. Who am I going to have to save you from? Please say Bankotsu so I can say told ya so...plus you will owe me $50 from our bet" Naraku informed as he sat on her bed.

"It's not that limp dick, plus I haven't seen Bank since last night. Thanks ass" as she wiped away some escaped tears.

She quickly regain her composure and put her 'I don't give a rat's ass 'face look but it was her brother she could be vulnerable right?

She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt and sat indian style in front of her brother.

"Oh shit Kaggs...spill...now...you giving me a ulsor plus I have shit to do.

"Which is what"?

"Not a damn thing princess" Naraku laughed and was given a pillow to the face.

"Ok, but please I really need you to be serious ok. Not older brother gone daddy serious but a good open mother fucker and just let me get it all out. Ok" Naraku agreed and ate his poptart, he knew shit was about to get good. He sipped his coffee and listened to his younger sister replay every thing she remembered with no interruptions.

"Ok, just for clarification...you met a guy a stranger at the club from last night. At the club thinking about Bankotsu and then you see him fingering a girl and sucking on another bitch's tit. Down by the restrooms. You went to the bar laid $80 on the counter and drank their strongest booze. You hazily remember this same stranger and you was drinking with and can't remember if he was drinking as much as you. You remember the room spinning and called it quits. Went looking for Sango because I left with and let's get this straight they are women, and you told her from ,what she said earlier on the phone ,you was going home. Now plastered and with this 'Romeo', he helps you get in his car because he offered. You black out a couple times but remember him groping you. You remember fucking...ok...so you fuck this guy in his car but stopped because his stick shift was in the way. Then you remember in the elevator giving him head, then in the hallway...seriously the hallway...then the alcohol was finally was subsiding and you was in the throes in his place. Where you woke up alone called Sango tried to escape. Found out he got a significant other. This is the funny part. You eventually got caught and not woman enough, told the guy your name was Sango and came here raise hell and we are now here. Did I leave anything out".

Kagome thought about it..."nope. Hey it's not funny! He was scary".

"Oh I'm laughing because it's going to be good ammo when you try to bust my balls...today is going to be a great day...So what's the problem? I think you handled it just pray he doesn't figure it out and that you don't see him. There is always feigning the ignorance card. Oh sis, Kitty? You are creative but Kitty? Wow" Naraku said as he wiped a tear from his eyes from laughing.

"Oh fuck you! This story ,no, nightmare of weakness is just between you and me. Because if I find out you breathed this, hinted this , or in your drunk i need to bare- my- soul- state your bath time pictures with the Mr. Lucky Ducky, the rubber duck will be all over the web and you will definitely have trannies knocking on your door. This is a secret. Capiche" Kagome said with evil and revenge in her eyes. Her wheels were already spinning.

"Blue ball much, ok I agree" Naraku was ruthless, protective but scared of his younger sister, she did not play fair.

"Got to make sure you understood the severity of the situation. Anyway I called out for the next two days I'm going to crash here tonight. Want me to make dinner, spaghetti" Kagome asked while she got under the cover.

"Sure toots, get some sleep. I'll wake you and we can go to lunch or something how about Deuce's Bar and Grille...I'm feeling hot wings".

"Sure just need clothes, thanks Raku, you are the best big brother a sister could ever have"Kagome said as she yawned into her goose feathered pillows and comforter.

Naraku laughed and exited the room and closed the door. _'I wonder who the bastard was. Poor chap going to get his feelings hurt'. _Naraku called the real Sango and told her to bring some clothes and toothbrush for Kagome and invited her to lunch and she agreed. She just had to cancel with some other guy she met at work and reschedule".

"Are both my sisters going to be the death of me" Naraku asked as he found his favorite cartoon re-run...Scooby-Doo.


	3. Chapter 3

Kissing Strangers

Chapter 3

**Warning: some limes...oh blanket disclaimer I don't own **_**Inuyasha **_** just the fucked up world I created for the characters...enjoy**

**~M**

_'Sango Takado, Sango Takado I wonder if she has a'- Slap- "_What the fu-oh Kikyo what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked while rubbing his cheek.

"To make up with you but I came downstairs and you were not here. I saw the dirty sheets. It smells like sex upstairs baby. Then I found this " Kikyo shows Inuyasha a leopard print lacey strap-less bra. She was trying to keep a sob at bay. Her eyes already red from crying earlier, she was pissed.

"This is not mine. The cup is bigger than me...so you like big breasted bitches Inuyasha" Kikyo continued shaking the article in his face.

Inuyasha went to grab the bra but Kikyo snatched it out of his grasp. She frown while her cheeks turn red and she narrows her eyes at her fiancé.

"How long have you been sneaking around behind my back? Tell me now!"

"What does it matter, you broke up with me, remember"?

Inuyasha snatch the bra and put it in his sweatpants pocket and headed upstairs to take a shower alone. Kikyo was right behind him.

"Inu...please talk to me. What can we do...what can I...I...do to fix this. I love you and I know you love me too still. We can get through this. See I'm not mad about you stepping out. Please stop walking away from me...TALK TO ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"KIKYO! I-..."

"You are mad at me. When you are mad you call me Kikyo. Please call me Precious."

Inuyasha stopped at his bedroom door and didn't turn around. He hung his head and said

"I am not mad. I am just tired. I have done a lot of thinking and I think this is a mistake. No our whole relationship was a mistake. These last three years have been a mistake. I will talk to my father about the merger and see if we can do something else. Because this wedding is not going to happen". He walked through his bedroom door leaving a speechless Kikyo outside of his room.

She was rapidly blinking away tears, seeing her future crumble because of some ass that he had last night. _'Ok...we are going to have to approach this a different way". _

_S_he cleared her throat, pushed up her A-cup breasts to topple out of her green Cashmere sweater. She pimped her hair and wiped her eyes. She put a seductive smile and walked in the bedroom. She heard the shower water and removed her clothes to join her estranged fiancé.

She walked over and went to open the door. It was locked. She reached for a bobby pin and jimmed the lock to get inside. The steam covered the enormous marble bathroom. She tipped toe in the bathroom almost slipping on his discarded clothing. She made it to the door and opened the walk-in six head shower to a wet and naked Inuyasha. He had his eyes close and shampoo in his hair. She walked to him and wrapped her arms around his waist with her breasts to his back. She rubbed his chiseled chest down to her favorite body part ,13 inch Papi. She heard Inuyasha intake air and he moved his hips in her hands.

_'That's right my love, mommy is going to take good care of you and Papi' _Kikyo thought as she started to rub her own clit.

_'Damn it she is doing it again. Kikyo does great hand jobs. Why did I want to get rid of her again. Fuck it this is amazing' _Inuyasha thought as he continued to gyrate his elongated manhood in his ex-fiance's hand.

Nearing his climax, he turned and grabbed Kikyo kissed her and turned her so he was facing her ass. She thought she had won him back. Inuyasha began thrusting in her loose ass trying wanting to do shower anal and not think of all the men and objects that were there before him but just to get a release. He started to think of the raven hair woman 'Sango'.

Sango's ass was tight, and not gaping. Another difference was that when he thrusted into Kikyo it was almost no cushion. _'Don't over think just fuck her and be done. Pretend if you have to' _he ordered himself. Seven more thrusts and he pulled out before his load was inside Kikyo.

_'He pulled out...he never pulls out. I needed him to release inside of me!_' Kikyo got feeling back in her legs and left the bathroom to get dressed.

'_I will not give up...you will come back to me...I will give you space...I will be the next and only Takahashi' _she left the penthouse to start her operation :Wedding in June.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

_**At Deuce's Bar and Grille**_

Miroku just got a text message that he and his date from work would need to reschedule. He read the message again

**S. T. Work-tight ass**

_Family emergency, need to reschedule. We are eating at Deuce's Bar &Grille...meet me there to say hi maybe catch a movie later today...I am really sry :/_

He checked his phone again and blew out some air. He got another message from his best friend Inuyasha

**Mad Man**

_Hey bro, srry abt date, I am in the car will be there in 15...look on the bright side at least she WANTS to make it up to you_

_'Why didn't I think of it that way" _Miroku started to brighten up a bit. A dark-skinned waitress with her black hair braided in two pig tails wearing black Converse shoes, tight blue jean skinny jeans and a black skin-tight t-shirt with the company logo came to his table and laid a napkin down with a big bright smile. She had a deep south accent.

"Hi, how are you darling, my name is Trish and I will be taking care of you today. Are you expecting anybody else?" she asked while flashing her dimples and her beauty pageant smile.

Miroku gulped silently, '_I could so do her, what is she saying, am I ..'_

"Oh yes, I am he should be here" he looked around and spotted his friend coming through the glass door in a brown leather Perry Ellis jacket with light-colored jeans on and black Polo Boots he had on a black Kangol hat and a black scarf on.

Miroku waved him over to his table in the back.

"Yes Trish, two Budlight Lime and two waters, thank you" and flashed a toothy grin at her. She took the order and sashay to the bar making sure he was looking at her ass.

"Better keep your mouth closed before somebody sticks their dick in it" and Miroku quickly closed it and frowned at his best friend while he was peeling off his outer winter garments.

"Sometimes Inuyasha you make me wonder if you enjoyed that make out session drunk dare with Hojo back in college. Ever since then you make me wonder. Are you trying to come out, its ok, I understand. I got a friend who would love to stick his pole in your ass. He keeps telling me."

"Did your parents drop you on the head when you was little? I'm not gay, and no I didn't enjoy it please stop bringing that up...I bet it was you perv and not me. Anyway I saw your mouth open and was trying to warn your virgin mouth of the dangers of leaving it open. I won't do it again. I will let the burly man sitting two tables down stick it in and mouth fuck you" Inuyasha laughed and turned to the menu.

"You are demented, Inuyasha" Miroku grimaced and darted his eyes at a 400 pound man of pure fat and lots and lots of hair. _'Eew...did he just WAVE at me' _he shivered.

"Only for you my friend" Inuyasha winked and began looking over the menu.

"Have you been here before? What's good and not send me to the poor house. These prices are ridiculous. This is get-ass prices. If I took a girl here booty is a must there would be no negotiation about it." Inuyasha told Miroku

"Exactly. But you are faaaaarrrr from poor. But yes I have been here a couple of times, I know the owners so hopefully I can get a friend discount. Plus the wings are awesome. The waitresses are not that bad looking and the events they have at night are huge events. Except on Saturdays, that's Ladies Nights where some of the male waiters put on "shows" for the female patrons or the male patrons who play for the other team if you catch my drift. That's why Naraku, he is the owner, has Poker Nights on every other Saturday, and his sister runs the establishment on those nights. You usually see her walking around...but I guess she took today off" Miroku said while looking for the female owner.

"Ok obvious question why do you know so much...gotta crush on her or something"

"Hardly, she is a certified psycho bitch. I really think she was committed. One minute you are her friend, the next she is tearing you down from the little masculinity you have, to being the nicest person all in the same conversation. Do not get her angry! Please never get her angry, she is calculating and manipulative. I guess you have to when you are related to Naraku." Miroku shuddered and drunk his beer that appeared without Trish.

"Do you have a picture of her? Since you are friends with her. I am curious to see a woman that you my pervy friend is afraid of"

"You dumped Kikyo and you trying to see if your charisma could tame the raven-haired beauty." He chuckled and scrolled down his pictures to find one of his psycho friend.

"Why haven't I met these friends of yours?"

"Because you was playing house with a gaping hole whore. Inu, I wouldn't even touch her and my standards aren't that high...oh here is one. Last summer barbeque they had at one of their Summer Family and Friends gathering. " he showed it to the man sitting across and the man's eyes bulged out. Inuyasha grabbed the phone and pointed at the woman in the Marilyn Monroe off the shoulder shirt who had her arm around a woman with a paisley green, blue and pink maxi tube dress on which both looked pretty wasted.

"That's the girl that changed my life. The love of my life Sango. Send this picture to me. Why do you look like you swallowed a bee."

"What do you mean Sango changed your life. That fucking whore! She told me she had a headache and was going home." Miroku waved over for the waitress and asked for a Tequila on the rocks.

"This woman is going to be my wife in the future but hopefully in the near future like this weekend be underneath me". He pointed at the woman he was talking about.

Miroku looked at the person he was talking about "Sir that's not Sango" he pointed to the one wearing the t-shirt to the one wearing the dress "that's Sango, my Sango".

"So who is she then" pointing back to the Marilyn Monroe shirt woman.

"That's Sango's roommate, play sister, Naraku's psycho bitch sister Kagome Higurashi"

"That sexy, limber, big tight ass lying bitch"

"Oh so that's the one who was named Kitty and got you pussy whipped." Miroku laughed relieved that Sango wasn't a two timing slut.

"I'm not pussy whipped she was just amazing. I wouldn't say she is a psycho, she is a lot of fun."

"Was she sober when you was having these epiphany conversations?"

"Uhm, when you say sober, you mean like she was walking on her own or I had to carry her and we basically can be considered exhibitionist"

"You are officially my hero, Inuyasha. You finally got rid of the Ice Queen from Stick-Up-Assville... and you fucked the hardest pussy there is...well you and her fiance...maybe ex-fiance...I'm not totally sure. They are so on again off again...its like get married already or move on."

"She's taken?"

"Well as of the last three weeks she has been single and mean as a snake...she needed to get laid. Poker has been brutal with a horny sadistic woman. She had the nerve to do strip Poker to get her jollies and the one in their underwear had to masturbate in front of her. It would have been fun if she was taking her clothes off too. She took off a boot while the rest of us was down to our boxer briefs. I had to fold because Saturdays I let the boys breathe and I don't think they wanted to see that."

"I didn't need to know that either. She does sound like a worthy opponent. I would like to go to a Poker Night with you...is it exclusive or something. You remember that's how I made a living to supply my need for weed and video games and not go through my trust fund. I miss college sometimes."

"I am so sorry, its been hectic here. Are y'all ready to order." Trish asked while refilling their beer and water cups.

The men ordered their food and returned to their conversation.

"I would so do her"

"Back to Earth...Roku!" Inuyasha waved his hand in front of the Miroku's face.

"Sorry man, I'm just an ass guy...she has a nice round, virgin ass."

"She is probably old enough to be your daughter"

"If she came from my sperm I need to go fuck her mother and make more of her"

"You are sick...before chasing that white rabbit on the last time a woman freely gave it up. How do I get to the Poker Night invite"

"Oh...hmmm...you got to be invited by the host. Its easy if you already have someone in the inside if you want to put it that way. Plus you got to keep it a secret and have a minimum of thousand dollars as an upfront cost on hand. These people dont' do nickle bets these are big timers. Give the host your number. They will call you Friday night to make sure you are coming and give you the address where the location is at. You are not allowed to bring an entourage or wear flashy clothes. Just dress normal. You can wear sunglasses. Uhm...talking shit is a second language to these people...so if you got something to say make sure its funny and related to the conversation. They will kick you out and the person who invited you. If they catch you cheating or just boring it doesn't matter you will be forbidden to come back. When you run out of your thousand you are done. You can only play with the money you brought or if the host decides we play for other things then we play with that. Like Kagome, she was the hostess last month and we played for our clothes. Another one we played with gum, before that we played for sex acts that we had to perform. So everyone at that game brought a female or a male and that night didn't last . The host/hostess will tell you Friday what we going to bet on. Naraku usually goes for money. The "members" vote to see if they will invite you again. The host/hostess can invite anyone from the group they want orselect few that's not in our group."

"Sounds easy enough and fun, so how do I meet the host?"

"It's a lot of fun and great networking opportunity. He should be here oh there he is. He is coming in with Sango and Kagome formerly known as Sango" Miroku laughed while pointing his chin to the group of people that was walking through the glass doors.

"Yup that's my love."

"Whoa Romeo...she still engaged to Bankotsu. He is a waiter/bouncer/mixed martial artist/ thug/ crazy person. He is crazy about Kagome I mean lock him up in a straight jacket crazy. Last guy he caught Kagome just shaking the guy hand was in a sling for three months. The guy didn't sue because rumor has it that Kagome paid him off. Stay away from that vaginal. It may be pretty and addictive but you should consider your health and leaving me here by myself when you are dead."

"I thought you said he got caught cheating. I'm a faithful person."

"You are a goody too shoes. She will eat you up and spit you out. I've seen it happen. Somehow Bankotsu made it out alright and is still alive to tell the tale of boinking Kagome. Yes, he is a cheat but she keeps forgiving him..."

"I bet she is not all that scary" he told Miroku of about what happened when he hung up the phone and saw Kagome fleeing his apartment.

"I don't believe it. You may have a chance."

"Sir, I am going to fuck Kagome's head up. I want her to get out of trying to explain why she gave me a fake name...again. I just need you to play along, ok"

"Ok"

"Well let's go and get my invitation" the two men got up and walked over to the party that was sitting in a corner booth.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Inuyasha heard the woman now he know as Kagome talking from a distance

"Ok, _giggles, _here's one there was a cucumber, a pickle, and a penis sitting around talking about how their lives sucked."

"Oh god" Sango hid her head in her hands.

"Shh listen its funny...the cucumber says 'man, my life sucks. When I get all big, fat, and juicy they cut me up and stick me on a salad'. The pickle looks at him and says 'you think you have it bad? When I get big, fat, and juicy they cut me up and stick me in vinegar, put spices on me, and stick me in a jar'. The penis looks at him and says 'you think you have it rough? When I get big, fat, and juicy, they stick a plastic bag over my head, stick me in a dark room and bang my head against a wall until I throw up all over myself and pass out, Shit Happens ".

"Oh my God that's soo true" the table erupted.

"Sis,you should do standup"

"Really Raku" Kagome said in her little girl voice.

"Nah, just yanking your chain" and the table erupted again.

Naraku looked up and saw one of his Poker buddies approach him.

"Oh shit, Miroku is trying to invite another light weight. Why do I even bother".

"Because you are a Scorpio. Ruthless, manipulative, self-serving, vengeful must I continue-oh damn, hide me.

"Why?" Naraku asked

"That's the guy...the guy I slept with" Kagome looking for an escape.

"What guy...Miroku...you slept with Miroku"? Sango asked.

"Hell No, I fucking know who Miroku is I'm talking about the guy he is walking up here with." Kagome was trying to make herself as small as possible.

"Oh", Naraku narrowed his eyes "I be damned...you fucked a good catch sweetheart, that's Inuyasha Takahashi. I've tried to do or get business from him...Kaggy what the fuck are you doing.

"Hiding"

"Why the in the hell are you doing that"

"Because I am a dainty princess whose trying to escape the big bad wolf. Naraku stop fucking laughing"

"Why are you so afraid of him"

"He did things to my body..."

"Well baby girl look alive here comes Romeo. Sannie this is going to be fun"

"Hey, Miroku, what's up man. Been saving up to lose more money next Saturday"

Miroku rubbed the back of his neck "yeah, sure, uhm speaking of that my friend-"

Narkau put his hand out to shake "Inuyasha Takahashi, it's a pleasure meeting you" and shook hands.

Naraku noticed that Kagome foregone her escape route and took his advice feign ignorance. She was hiding behind the huge menu. Even though she created and designed it. She acted like it was the most fascinating read possible.

'Oh fucking-a leave shit!' Kagome thought. 'This can't get any worse' was her final thought when in walked her current ex-fiance, Bankotsu. Bankotsu was a tanned skinned man all of 6'3 with boyish face looks and an athletic toned body. He wore his hair shirt close to the scalp but enough to grab. He had blue eyes and long eyelashes. He had flowers and Lindor chocolates in his hand. He called ahead to see if Kagome was eating lunch here and she was. He looked around and saw her. She was in dark-colored ,skin-tight jeans with a black v-neck shirt and a forest green bomber jacket with a black knit scarf. Her boots were brown with intricate buckles he bought for her last Christmas along with a different engagement ring in his black peacoat. He also noticed her brother and her play sister was there along with Miroku ,he played Poker with ,and some other guy he did not know.

He walked over there in his black washed out jeans to his future wife. He saw her turn her head and look dead at him, _'was it relief, dread, arousal' _he wanted the latter.

_'God is tickling his funny bone today with my life. W-T-F' _Kagome had tuned out the conversation the men were having. She noticed that Sango and Miroku were chatting it up and somehow Inuyasha was sitting next to her.

'When did I scoot over...is this perv, rubbing my thigh' she checked 'yes, the fuck he is.' She grabbed his wondering hand and he intertwined their fingers. 'Kagome you are losing your touch hun' she said to herself.

"It's nice for you join our conversation 'Sango'. Inuyasha leaned over still having their fingers intertwined and whispered in her earlobe" I know your real name. I'm disappointed in you...daddy is going to have to punish you again." He moved her hand over his growing tent in his pants. She bulged her eyes.

She turned her head and rubbed her eyes 'is that Bank coming over with...flowers and chocolate oh for fuck sakes'.

Bankotsu came over and cleared his throat.

"Ahem, Ka-Kagome, can I speak with you in private...please"

He looked at her and then at Naraku seeking his permission silently. Naraku nodded like he was reenacting a scene that could have been in the Godfather. But Kagome noticed a faint smile creeping on Naraku's lips.

"Uhm, excuse me, I need to get by"

Inuyasha looked at the man and moved his hand as if he wanted her to crawl across him. He grazed Kagome's ass while she got out with his tent in his pants and grabbed her ass. She looked behind her but he was looking at his smart phone.

"Perv" she whispered so he could hear her and he smiled a little. She took Bankotsu's hand and walked to her office in the back. Inuyasha turned and watched as the couple left.

_**Kagome's Office**_

He handed her the her the flowers and chocolate after she closed the door. She put them down on her desk and turned to face him and said "ok, talk,you have three minutes go" she looked at the digital clock:12:57pm. She crossed her arms over her breast with her classic I-can-give-a-flying-fish-fuck glare.

Bankotsu undid his buttons on his coat and took it off and placed it on the opposite desk in the room. His black thermal shirt hugged his body as if it was a second loose skin on his body. He walked to Kagome to close the gap and held her waist. He moved her chin so she would look at him and he bent down and passionately kissed her. He released her lips and slid down to where he was on the laminate hardwood floor on both his knees beginning his heart-felt apology.

"Kagome Sakura Higurashi, I don't deserve you, I know I fucked up big time when you caught me with those women. All of them don't mount up to the special person you are Kagome, my precious Kagome. I had a lot of time to think about everything that happened in my life. The best memories were the ones with you in them. I want, I need, desire to make many more with. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and make many, many, many babies with. I miss your sexy potty mouth and your over compulsive manipulative self. I miss seeing you wearing my t-shirts to bed and listen to you planning another way to make this bar amazing".

He slowly take out the ring box that he has been toting around for weeks ready to give back to the intended owner. He opens the box and its a different bigger carat 10 silver band engagement ring with small diamonds placed in a heart shape.

Kagome puts her hand to her mouth to stifle the gasp that caught her by surprise. He takes it out and holds it to Kagome, his blue eyes glazed over with tears he is trying to fight back.

"Kagome, please make me the happiest man in the world, fuck the universe. I can't promise to make everyday happy-go-lucky but I can promise to always be there to support, uplift you, sex you to your knees give. I just ask that you never take off this ring and marry me and truly become Mrs. Bankotsu Tatsumi."

He grabbed her hand ready to place the ring on her finger. She was torn.

_'Take the chance or kick him to the curve...Kagome what to do'_ the thought to herself still haven't taken her hand from her mouth. She wiped a few tears away.

While she was having the yes or no battle she felt her fingers go into Bankotsu's mouth. He was sucking on her left hand digits and she loves when he does that. He slowly rose and kissed her wrist to her clothed arm. He took off her jacket, scarf, and shirt off and placed it with the flowers and candy. He kissed her whole arm to her spot in the middle of her neck on the left side. He stayed there the longest pulling her in to his clothed rock hard chest.

Against her neck he spoke to her in her ear "You don't have to answer now but your body is deceiving you and telling me what your mouthis having a hard time saying ". He blew on his Hickey he gave her and a moan escaped her lips.

He kissed her mouth and her brain stopped working. Lust was overtaking her logical part that was screaming _'Don't be an IDIOT AGAIN'_

He sucked on her bottom lip and she let out a deep lustful whimper. Bankotsu never closed his eyes, he knew she was almost in an arousal haze '_hook, line, sinker'._

He went back to the pleasurably bruised spot and slipped his left hand under her zebra print bra tugging at her throbbing nipple. He grind his pelvis into hers and spoke above a whisper in her ear "see baby what you do to me. I need you...I need for you to know how much I want _-kiss to hickey- _desire your entire being that make-_kiss to lips- _different." He lifted up the left side bra cup and it plopped out. He suckled on the nipple and tortured the right nipple with his hands without lifting the bra.

_'What the FUCK KAGOME' _her brain finally making a comeback. She told it to shut the fuck up. She grabbed hold of his shoulders and arched her back to get closer to his mouth. He lifted her up and placed her on her desk.

_'Hey whore, at least go to his house idiot' _her brain screamed.

"Wa..wait, wait,wait" she pushed him off panting...'_when did I stop breathing_?' He didn't budge, he still had her nipple in his mouth sucking on it but he opened his eyes to signal he was listening but refusing to stop. Her own blues eyes were darker from arousal she was ready but had to take control of the situation. He thumbed her right nipple to get her attention and she inhaled a shaky breath.

"Bank...two things ok three (1) stop sucking my nipple for right now and listen, ok thank you, (2) let's talk about this at your house. Please, I don't want to make up on my desk with the possibility my brother coming in with his sister's legs in the air and your ass all out fucking me. Because baby your neighbors are about to know my name". He flicked her nipple in agreement and she shuddered.

"Ok, Ms. Higurashi what is number three" placing his hands besides her on her desk looking at her deeply.

"Hmm...oh...uhm, I need to borrow a fifty until I get my purse" she leaned in and kissed him. She pushed him and quickly put her top half outfit back on . Grabbed her gifts and grabbed Bankotsu's hand.

_'Step one and two success, apologize and get her to bed step three get her pregnant' _Bankotsu thought as he let her steer them to the front of the building to Naraku's table.

Naraku was still with the people Kagome left him with and the food had came. She noticed that there was two more people there Jakotsu another poker buddy and her gym trainer/poker buddy Koga.

"Hey Raku, uhm, I'm going to Bank's apartment so we can uhm discuss some important decisions in our relationship." What she was telling him in code really was _'going to Bankotsu's house to fuck the shit out of him, may get pregnant, may be getting married after all and that I fucking hate you for being right.'_

Naraku grinned "And what else Kaggy"

Kagome rolled her eyes and handed him a Ulysses Grant to him and hugged him "fuck you and thank you".

"Have fun you two, Kaggy got your phone?"

She shook her head yes and pecked him on the cheek and left with a very happy smiling man.

"So Naraku, you her pimp or something" Inuyasha asked as he sipped his freshly refilled cup of beer when he noticed the exchange and the couple was gone.

"Oh that, fuck no...we had a bet and she lost" Naraku laughed and began finishing his third round of lemon pepper wings.

"What was the bet about" Sango asked.

"After she found him boinking two blondes and broke his nose she betted me that she would never, never go back with Bankotsu. So naturally I accepted because she really does love him in that deep part of her heart that she refuses to acknowledge. They been together for years. It was five bucks at first but we are Higurashi. We settled for fifty because that is what I had in my pocket that day. So she just paid up." Naraku laughed and continued his observation of his sister.

"I just wonder when she going to wake up and completely move on because she is giving me a damn ulsor"

"Why do you say that" Koga asked because he saw Kagome as a sister as well.

"He got another girlfriend and she has three kids and twins on the way in three months" Naraku waved over Trish since her original table moved to her boss' table.

"More beer and another round of wings"

"Yes sir, it will be in the way"

"So you just fed her to the wolves then" Inuyasha sickened by the information shared to him, _'cold hearted bastard'_

"Before you jump to conclusions you gotta know her other than how tight her pussy is and how great she gives head. I love her and I want to break every bone in that creeps body. I'm just waiting for the time to fuck him up. Plus she is a big girl. She is smart and she learns by experiences and not being told what to do. She got to see and figure it out on her own. That's why I want you Takahashi there when she gets hurt. She is going to be the devil spawn but I think you can handle her. I saw how she was squirming and fidgety. She did that once when she liked this one guy in high school. So future brother-in-law you up for the challenge."

"Yea, I want to get to know your sister...she seems like a great catch. I'll be there and treat her right."

"Takahashi welcome to the family" Naraku shook Inuyasha's hand.

_'Why does it seem like I just entered into an arranged marriage...'_

**OMG! That is chapter 3! Fucking finally lol... Tablets is not the way to type up stories! My back is screaming but its DONE! Any who! Make sure to check out my other story When Love Loves...also review and share:) thank you to the ones that has read and reviewed. Until next time**

**Happy reading**

**~M**


	4. Chapter 4

Kissing Strangers

Chapter 4

"Ok, the Indian food should be here in 20 minutes," Kagome said while ending her call with Hirbushi Cuisine.

Bankotsu sitting on the black leather sectional smirked and went over to the kitchen countertop where Kagome was perching at. Coming up from behind her, he embraced her from behind and started to kiss her neck. He turned her to where her back was against the countertop and began kissing her full on the lips.

"Good then I have time to do this-_kiss-_and this -_kiss -_more of this-_lick on the earlobe-_"

"Bank…mmm…whoa,WHOA..Whoa…"Kagome said while trying to gather her bearings. Kagome pushed him and went to the couch to show that she wanted to talk and not go straight to dropping the underwear.

"You promised we are only here to talk, so let's talk"

"But I thought-_moving closer slowly-_we could skip that part-_taking off shirt-_and start the makeup sex-_grasp her wrist and pull her up from the couch -"_

Bankotsu pulled Kagome up from the couch and placed his hand on the small of her back to make her gasp. He abruptly turned her around so her back was facing him.

'What the fuck Kagome! Where are your balls! Grow a pair and TALK IDIOT' Kagome trying to control the immense sexual tension even though she just had sex almost 8 hours ago.

"Bank, I am serious we need to-Oh my God-"Kagome nearly melted in his arms when he started to abuse her sensitive spots on her neck like no other.

Bankotsu turned her face and pulled Kagome's lips to his lips then nibble, sucked and bruised her bottom lip like a starved sex crazed man. The attention she got from her lips sent waves and heated her lower region. He slipped his tongue in her mouth exploring and re-acquainting himself with her mouth. His left hand slipped under her shirt and caressed his way to her lacy bra. He rubbed the soft rough fabric. He then lifted the left bra cup and fondled with her erected nipple. Kagome naturally opened her body from shielding to openly wanting easier access for him to play with her girls. She started to kiss him back by leaning in towards him.

Her logical part of her brain perked up 'Alright whore, so what have you accomplished by being molested by this jerk? Don't forget the cheating! This is your woman's intuition something is not right! STOP WHORE! What has he shown that he has changed? De ja vu much?'

Kagome knew her woman's intuition 1) sounded more and more like Sango 2) that it was right. How they broke up and her friends reporting to her about her ex-fiancé now more than likely fiancé's past escapades with different women. Then she just jumps right into bed with him without really talking with their clothes on.

Finally coming to the decision, Kagome reluctantly pushes away and gasping for breathe.

"Ok this has to stop…please God HELP" Kagome needing a saving grace.

_'All the Single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies put ya hands up' _saved by Beyoncé!

"Sorry I have to get that. It's probably important," Kagome said while untangling her body and clothes from his.

Before she could get far he grabbed her wrist

"Don't be –_kiss_-too-_kiss-_long-_kiss-_we have a lot more to discuss and make-up on" Bankotsu gave her one more kiss and slapped her on the ass while she walked to the bedroom where her phone and ringtone was still playing.

_'All the Single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies put ya hands up'_

"Ok Sango damn" Kagome answered and then walked to the guest bathroom. The bathroom was close to the front door and there she decided to freshen up and remove some obstacles i.e. bra and undies. 'Sue me I like sex' she said to herself.

"Hello?" Kagome said into the phone hoping she didn't lose the signal.

"Kags, where are you?"

"At Bankotsu's, why?"

"You need to leave now before you get hurt again"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kagome was fingering combing her long black wavy hair to put in a ponytail like her lover boy liked. She was also in the midst of taking off her pants and leaving her underwear on.

"Naraku he…"

Kagome's patience was wearing thin as it was.

"What did my idiotic brother do or say now?" Kagome sarcastically asked.

"Well, he told us some stuff and he ya know, kinda made us promise to keep it a secret. But…but"

**_KNOCK KNOCK_**

Kagome heard someone at the front door knocking.

"Kaggy, can you get it, it's probably the food I'm taking a shower".

"Yea, sure" she yelled from the guest bathroom.

Kagome was still on the phone with Sango stuttering. So not her personality Kagome noted. Kagome walked out of the bathroom with her pants unbuttoned looking for Bankotsu's wallet.

'Wallet, wallet, ah here' it was on the dark cherry wood entertainment center that housed all of his livingroom gadgets that dealt with T.V. and comfort.

Grabbing and opening the wallet a small worn square picture fell out with the back facing her. She went to grab it and turn it around.

'Must be his nieces and nephews...sure are alot'

**_Knock Knock_** came again from the front door.

"Coming, keep your panties out your ass...geesh'

"Ok Sango hun, spill it whatever you trying to say or get the hell off my phone because you are wasting my minutes blabbering and not making sense," Kagome opened the door.

"Two chicken curry, rice bowl and lamb with two cokes and chocolate cake"

"Yup"

"35.90 please," a hispanic male with a black t-shirt, purple wind breaker, and ripped loose fitted jeans replied.

Handing him the two twenties "keep the change" Kagome said while grabbing her purchase. She looked down the hall for no particular reason when she heard

"Hey mom, I think dad's apartment is up ahead. Won't he be -" Kagome shut the door before she heard the rest of the little boy's conversation.

"Ok Sango, I'm hanging up. Don't worry about me"

"But Kags"

"Bye Sannie"

Click

She placed her cellphone in her back jean pocket and took the food after adjusting so she wouldn't drop it to the kitchen. She met a half naked Bankotsu in grey loose fitted grey sweat pants in the kitchen getting wine glasses down, plates, and utensils.

"How much did it come out to be babe?" Bankotsu asked while he walked close to Kagome.

"35.90, I gave him two twenties and told him to keep the change".

They kissed and open the plastic containers.

'I can see us doing something like this forever' they both thought and smiled.

_**Knock Knock**_

**"** Hey you was expecting company?" Kagome asked while she was dishing out the food.

"Not to my knowledge. Its probably my nosy brothers" he replied while he grabbed his white wife beater, slipped it over his head and went to answer the door.

"DADDY! Aren't you surprised to see us! Mom, Ryku, Chelsea, Meghani, Takade come on I found dad's apartment! We missed you somuch daddy!"

Kagome was listening. When she heard the unfamiliar familiar voice she heard moments ago. She stopped in mid shovel of food.

"Daddy, 5 kids. What the fuck!" Kagome screamed in her head while she put down the lamb.

That is a bit of information she would have like to have known. She didn't mind kids but still five unknown right of the bat. He never mentioned them nor is there any pictures of them other than

'THAT PICTURE from his wallet' Kagome gasp in realization.

Her blood ran cold when she heard the greeting from the 'mom'.

"Hello my dear fiancé! Sorry to barge in on you but we were in the city and wanted to see you! We missed you so much and also to tell you that we will have two new additions coming soon Bankie! We are having twins! I really want you to come home or if we can move here with you. The kids really need their father and I need help raising them. What do you say sweetheart. But first please kiss me. I miss your lips so much"

Kagome now in the darken hallway was breathless. She walked to the bedroom revealing four things about this predicament.

1) Bankotsu has some really potent sperm...7 kids good grief

2) He played Kagome and needed to fire him

3) She was undoubtedly and beyond embarassed

4) Naraku was fucking right

Kagome heard enough and was thankful that the living room blocked off from the bedroom where her jacket, shoes, and purse was.

'I could so humiliate him but i 've already wrecked one household today. I gotta get out of here!'

She quickly put her shoes on and grabbed her jacket, purse stuffed her undeies and bra in her bag and grabbed her Linder chocolate. She left her engagement ring on his dresser and scrolled through her contacts to talk with someone other than Naraku and ditto Sango to pick her up.

Big Daddy Inu...

'Did he really put that in my phone Oh Bob...'Kagome inwardly smiled.

Kagome weighed her options and decided it was better than the sure fire ' I told you so'.

**Texting between Kagome (Me) Inuyasha** **(Inu)**

Me: hey I kno randomly txtn u since I met u not too long ago. But I need help. Could u plz pick me up from my ex-fiance's home. I understand if you can't.' She waited for his response. She tried not to pace to keep her presence to a minimum.

Inu:Oh I see you found my number in your phone. No I'm not busy. What's the address?

Me: oh thank you soo much! I'll send it to you right now! I'll be in the lobby :)

Inu: np & ok!:)

'Ok step 1) is find a ride

Step 2) get out of here with my dignity and not kill Bankotsu

Kagome had put her head up and pushed back her tears and walked out to the little family reunion. The kids were sitting on the couch and the floor looking at a random T.V. show.

"Oh, Bankotsu, thank you for letting me use your bathroom. My ride is-"

"Bankie-poo whose she. Is she a skank whore! You been sleeping around on me!" the mystery mom screamed at an unsuspecting Kagome.

"Whoa, whoa lady! I'm Bank's cousin was in the neighborhood while my car was in the shop. So Bankie-poo I'll tell Naraku you said hi ok!"

"Oh, isn't he your cousin too? He was the one that helped me find you and brought us here!" the woman said.

Kagome and Bankotsu's eyes bulged out.

"How do you know Naraku Claire Elise" Bankostsu asked.

"I don't, he said he heard you bitching and complaining that you wanted to see your children and future wife. So he brought us here. He paid for everything for our travels. You have an awesome family member especially since he is your cousin.

The woman kissed Bankotsu on the cheek and his expression was speechless.

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions as always. Kagome, right, my name is Claire Elise! I guess your soon-to-be cousin-in-law. Oh you must meet the children. They are all Bankotsu and I had them naturally!"

"Children! Come here and meet your older cousin, Kagome!"

The children turned the t.v. off and filed in a straight line from oldest to youngest.

"This is my oldest son Bankotsu J.r., he looks just like his father right. Long black hair, strong jaw and cheeks and the slightest hint of a dimple. He is like the man of the house when dad is away"

Claire went down to the next child it was another boy "this is Ryku, he takes more after me I believe. Lovely brown hair and deep dimples. He is so sensitive and quiet. He can go into a room and you wouldn't know he was there. He is super smart too!" Claire Elise beamed with pride.

"Next are my first set of identical twins Chelsea and Meghani they are 7 and are a handful! They are so inquisitive and too smart for their own good! They are even being considered to skip 2nd grade and go to 3rd grade! Just like the oldest they are identical to Bankotsu hair wise but the difference between them are their eyes and a mole on their upper lip. Chelsea has green eyes and her mole is on the left side. Meghani has blue eyes like her father and her mole is on the right side".

The last two looked like twins to Kagome. 'Did we use protection all the times we had sex?'

"My second set of fraternal twins Tatoki and Sarai they are 4. Doesn't their brown wavy hair make you super jealous! Mine is curly and unruly but their hair is so soft and easy to brush. They have the same color eyes like mine green, but theirs have an emerald look to it. They are 3 and are going to daycare half day but I think when my last set of twins are born they are going to the whole day"

Then Claire Elise touched her stomach and rubbed it gentle and smiled.

"These two are Sakura and Akira"

'Those were names I picked for when I wanted girls!' Kagome thought.

"Its really nice to meet all of you. But Claire where did you get those names from?" Kagome inquired.

"My Bankie-poo picked them! He said that since we are having girls".

"Really now" she wanted to hit him so bad. Her phone rang and it was Inuyasha.

"Hello"

"I'm here"

"Ok, here I come, thanks babe" Kagome said with all the love in her voice. Bankotsu looked extremely furious.

"You ok? Its Inuyasha," Inuyasha said making sure Kagome knew it was him she was still talking to.

"I love you more, just telling Bankotsu good bye and his lovely family of almost 7 kids and his fiance!" Kagome said with false cheeriness.

"Holy shit, wow! Naraku was right after all" Inuyasha said under his breathe.

"I'll be down in a few and yes I'm starved! The babies are fine they are with your mother daddy worry wart" she giggled while walking towards a furious Bankotsu whose kids were hanging off of him.

She pecked him on the cheek as a double meaning good bye and waved to all of her 'future cousins' and walked out the door to never return back.

Outside of the door she told Inuyasha on the phone "hey thanks again I am almost there, bye"

"Ok bye"

Kagome hung up the phone and took the stairs two at a time until she got to the 4th floor flat to take the stairs again when she hear stomping and a masculine voice she was trying to forget how it turned her on.

"Kaggie, KAGGIE, hold on! Baby wait" Bankotsu finally caught up with her.

'Dejavu much' Kagome thought to herself about how she met Inuyasha.

She glared at him before she said "what do you want 'dear cousin of mine'.

"Cut the fucking bullshit act" he hissed keeping his voice low so Claire Elise couldn't hear if she was eavesdropping.

He took the last few steps to be on the same level as Kagome.

"I-I- was meaning to tell you. I just didn't know how to bring them up" Bankotsu said while grabbing and pressing her hips to his. He placed his forehead on his to will her to believe and accept him and continue on as nothing was wrong.

Kagome took a deep breathe 'like taking off a bandaid, just gotta snatch it off. This is going to sting a hell of a lot. I loved this man so much, jackass!'

She looked him in his blue eyes and said "how about this 'Hey Kaggie before you invest even more fucking years of your life I need to tell you that I have kids. Not one or two but five and two are on the way. I also have a fertile girlfriend too who believes that we are going to get married. She is crazy and possessive too. My sperm could also populate a small country if I wanted to so its a good idea to wear condoms and take birth control. Yeah so no more bare back dicking going on anymore...so you wanna go out for coffee'. But you asshole did not give me that option to see if I wanted to continue with a relationship. Was you even going to tell me? Then you proposed to me and her? Who did you propose to first?"

"Her, like after the second set of twins were born. Her parents were riding my ass and she was too. But you Kagome Higurashi is the woman I want to be with"

"Because I don't have 7 kids hanging on me? You know what take you bigotry ass, baby name stealing ass back to your future wife and forget me because I have already done that. Now I'm letting you off easy I don't know how my brother is going to handle it even though he knew about this. Just do everyone involved a favor and move back with your family to wherever and never contact me again! Good bye and good riddance BANKOTSU! Everyone was right about you. Sango tried to want me but I didn't listen. My woman's intuition was screaming leave but I didn't shame on me! But guess what I am listening now and you will never have a place in my heart fucking asshole!"

Kagome wiped her last tear and continued on down the stairs. She exit the building and took a deep breathe of cold winter air. She saw a black and red Dodge Challenger with Inuyasha waiting patiently for to come to the car.

She smiled and walked to him.

'I guess I bit the bullet on that monstrosity, ugh, I need to get wasted'.

She got in and the blast of heat hit her in her face and she turned to a curious Inuyasha.

"Everything ok, want to talk about it?"

"Later, but thanks again,hey do you want to get sloppy drunk with me. I think I need a couple of bottles to forget this night"

"Sure, let's go back to my place and order pizza or what ever because I am hungry too"

"Inuyasha, thanks for being a friend" she leaned in and gave him a kiss. He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it and held it while he switched the gears of his car.

He smiled and thanked Bankotsu for making it easy for getting the girl.

'Mrs. Kagome Takahashi, I like the sound of that' while he drove to his house on the other side of town.

* * *

Bankotsu saw the kiss and the Inuyasha grabbing his Kagome's hand and kissing it.

'This is not over Kagome...Inuyasha watch your step. Now to talk to Naraku and get rid of these kids and this woman' Bankotsu thought as he punched the wall and headed back inside to his apartment.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please ignore any mistakes :) I like to thank Princess Inume for helping me out! I should have chapter 5 out!  
**

**Please support my other story! Thank you for favoriting, following, and reviewing! Please continue and tell me how this one was. I hope its not confusing or weird lol!**

**Love you guys!**

**Until next time happy reading**

**~MadamScorpio**


End file.
